Cargo of a Mack
by Darth Krande
Summary: On his way to the final battle in Chicago, Megatron is musing about his past and Optimus Prime.   SPECIAL REQUEST AT THE END OF THE STORY, PLEASE READ. Spoilers for DotM.


Cargo of the Mack

He remembered the first time he transformed into a Mack truck. It happened more than two Earth decades ago, almost one-third of a Cybertronian vorn.

Wrong, he thought as he blicked at the red and black firetruck rolling by his side. The Cybertronian time measurement has to come first. He first transformed the Mack truck 0,301 vorns ago, which is slightly less than 25 Earth years.

That was a mission he never talked about, an assignment that was no-where on record. Only he and Optimus Prime knew about what happened, and neither mentioned it ever after.

Now he'd been on the way to Chicago, he had more than enough time to muse about the past and the possible future. The Mack truck was a comfortable and secure form, even if it wasn't really convenient for a warrior, a Decepticon leader. Back then, 0,301 vorn ago, it was an obvious choice. He had to deliver certain cargo to a place where only a truck would go. Back then, they were not yet brothers with Optimus Prime.

Optimus...? Megatron usually referred to him simply as „Prime" but now that Sentinel Prime was around, there had to be a way to tell them from each other. The firetruck was rolling beside him, speechless ever since they departed from Washington. He might have been thinking about what they were both up to: Sentinel Prime knew what was awaiting them in Chicago, he had to know just as well as Megatron did. Their downfall, but not their end; their death, necessary for the survival of their kind. This might have been enough motivation for Sentinel Prime. Megatron had to do it for the Decepticon cause, a sacrifice similar to what Optimus was doing on a regular basis.

Back then, it was the first time. Was it the battle at Autobot City or the lost game of Afterdeath? Who cares. The red and blue Autobot leader, whom even Megatron looked up to, had passed to where he sent him. Thus, he was the only one who could follow.

He remembered how hard carrying the cargo was. It wasn't the actual material that made it so heavy, it was basically paper and ink or graphite, but the message it contained. For Megatron, it felt like carrying his whole past on his back. At least, a past he was part of , but the Autobot had the larger part in it.

Sentinel Prime still didn't say a beep, but Megatron guessed he was thinking about the same thing: back then, Autobot and Decepticon had been equals, gods as Sentinel recently put it. Gods.

Hearing Sentinel Prime talk was a strange sensation for the Decepticon leader, as if he heard his own future self talking to him. Megatron wondered if the Prime was aware of their connection, or did he only side with him because their interests had been somewhat similar. Did he ever realise how inseparatable they were? Did he even know who Galvatron is?

Knowledge. Realisation. Facing who a Prime really is. Facing the fact that even if he wasn't God in the Earth sense of the word, he was something very close to that. That was his mission back then, his baggage to carry with himself and deliver it to Prime. Optimus Prime.

He remembered the surprised look on his brother's face, the blue eyes glowing in amazement and disbelief. His strong voice stopped in astonishment, words had failed the greatly touched Peterbilt.

„I... I didn't know I was that... that important" he stuttered. Megatron could clearly recall how surprised he was to hear the great Optimus Prime stammer like that. He must have had a whole scale of emotions charge through his pathetic spark. But didn't he come exactly for that?

„Read them" he said in a rational and maybe a bit cruel tone. „Read them all."

Prime picked up another letter from the pile, and opened it. Soon his optics' light faded as if there were tears in them. „It is so... kind" he managed. He re-read the letter and finally he fixed it to the inner side of his trailer.

„Let me help you with that" Megatron offered in a matter-of-fact tone. He grabbed a pile of paper and put it into Prime's trailer. When Optimus gave him a rather enquiring look, he looked back as if he couldn't understand. „What? The whole cargo is like this. Can you see that trailer? It's full of these! Children, parents, older brothers-sisters, they all wrote the same thing."

Optimus shook his head doubtfully. „That's impossible."

„That's the truth, Prime. Do you really want to hide from it? Can you ignore them, those who call you an icon, a hero, Optimus Prime?"

A disbelieving blue hand reached out for yet another letter, and then another, and another...

„I told you Prime, let me just help you pack these in your trailer and go."

Hours later Optimus turned around and looked Megatron in the eye.

„Are you coming too?"

Megatron gloated over him.

„They want _your_ return, Prime. They all demand _you_."

Prime sighed. He was so not prepared for being brought back like that.

„Besides" Megatron added „I will already be there with you. "

The Mack and the firetruck were almost at Chicago when the later finally said something. No one could tell but the Mack smiled as he heard Sentinel's voice.

He was there indeed.

* * *

><p>Author's request: please, if your letter (or family members') was there in Megatron's baggage, please let me know in your review.<p> 


End file.
